Remembering Juvia Lockser
by XBladeshooterX
Summary: Her death killed him inside. That was his nightmare every night. Remembering the love of his life made him hate himself even more. Depressing short one-shot.


**Summary: ****Her death killed him inside. That was his nightmare every night. Remembering the love of his life made him hate himself even more. Depressing short one-shot.**

**This is a REALLY short one-shot that I randomly thought of. I actually thought of the name first and then came up with the story line. **

**This is really depressing so if you don't want to feel sad then don't read it. I'm also more experienced at longer stories instead of trying to compress one story into one chapter.**

**Thanks for reading ^ . ^**

Gray was lying down in bed alone. It was a very dark night and he couldn't get up the strength to turn the lights on so he would just fall asleep. The past couple of years had been a living hell for him and his favorite times were at night when he could dream about her. The sweet times that those two had had together.

It happened five years ago, but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. If so, then yesterday was a living hell.

Her beautiful blue hair shining in the moonlight as he kissed her skin. Her arms wrapped around him. He missed her terribly, but there was nothing he could do about it now. She was gone, and he would never be able to see her again. Not since the horrible accident that happened.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud whining noise coming from the next room over. He groaned and got off from his bed to go and check on it. He walked into the next room over and to the middle of the room.

" It's really late and you're still up? What happened this time?"

" Daddy, I had a bad dream."

" What did you dream about?" He sat down next to her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

" I dreamed that daddy left Mizu all alone."

" You know that I would never leave you, Mizu*" He lifted her up and held her in his arms.

" I know, I'm still scared though."

" How could I even leave my only daughter?"

" I know, you can't."

" Well, are you okay now?"

" Yes daddy." He let her down and back into her bed. She started walking away but was interrupted by another whine.

" What?"

" C...can I sleep with you tonight, please?"

" Fine." He chuckled and went back to her bed to pick her up. He quickly walked out of her room and back to his. He turned on a little light that was next to his bed and set her down.

" Are you okay now?"

" Actually, I want one other thing."

" What?"

" I want you to tell me a story." Gray sighed.

" Fine. What story do you want me to tell."

The little girl looked down. She was a little scared to ask him.

" I... I want you to tell me what mama was like." This had always been a touchy subject for him. He didn't talk about her that much. He couldn't. His daughter could never see him cry. But it was time for her to find out about her.

" Well, she was a water mage."

" I know that."

" She had blue hair and beautiful dark blue eyes."

" That's how I got my eyes."

" Yes, but you got your hair from me." He brushed through her long dark hair.

" Well, what was her personality like?" Gray laughed. He didn't know quite how to tell his only daughter about her. It's not lying if you don't tell her everything.

" She was a very... strange woman. We weren't exactly on good terms when we first knew each other. In fact, we got in a fight when we first met."

" You hurt mommy!"

" No! I didn't hurt her at all! In a way, I saved her life."

" Yay! Daddy saved mommy."

" Well, your mother, she... had taken a liking to me almost immediately. She loved to follow me around and... confess her undying love to me. I was quite annoyed by it at first, but somehow I ended up falling in love with her."

" Well that's good."

" Yeah. If I didn't then you wouldn't be alive today."

" But if it wasn't for me, then she would still be here." She started crying. Gray felt bad and started cradling her.

" No! Don't think about it like that. You are the one thing that brought us together forever."

" But.. but you aren't together anymore."

" Don't blame yourself. It had nothing to do with you. Both me and your mommy loved you very much."

" Mommy left daddy! Mommy didn't love daddy!" She cried even more.

" No Mizu, you don't understand. She sacrificed herself so that we could live together and not have any harm come towards us. If it weren't for that accident, then we would all be dead." Her crying died down a little.

" I miss mommy." She said, leaning against Gray.

" I miss your mommy too." Gray cried a little inside. He hated seeing her like this. Her tears was his one weakness.

" Let's go to bed. It's not good for you to stay up this late."

" Goodnight daddy."

" Goodnight sweetie." He kissed her forehead and turned the lights off. They cuddled together and not long after, both fell asleep.

Gray dreamt about his times with Juvia that night.

It was when they were first married. All of their friends were dressed up and having a good time. Their toasts were….interesting. Especially the ones from Natsu and Gajeel, but besides that it was Juvia's dream come true. She was marrying her Gray-sama. The boy that she had fallen in love with a long time ago.

Now it was time for their first night as husband and wife. Boy, that was one that Juvia was going to remember.

The biggest surprise came weeks later when she found out that she was going to have her first baby with her Gray-sama. The shock came bigger to her than him, but he didn't care. He was going to have another life with the one woman he loved more than anything.

It hurt him to see her in so much pain for nine months, but it was worth it when he saw his daughter for the first time. He was holding Juvia's hand when they brought her over. Her little fingers wrapped around his pinky finger.

Not more than two minutes later did Juvia want to have another child.

It all came crashing down two years later though. When Juvia decided to go on another mission.

" Come on Gray-sama, Juvia wants you to come with her on the mission."

" No Juvia, I need to stay here with Mizu. Plus, you need some time off and this will be the first mission you go on since she was born."

" But Juvia needs-."

" Just do it. Come on, everything will be fine. You have Gajeel by your side, don't you?"

" Yes. But Juvia still wants Gray-sama."

" Just do it Juvia."

" Fine." She murmured. Gray wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

" Come on you two. You already have one child, you don't need another."

" Sorry Gray-sama, but I have to go."

" Alright, bye Juvia." He kissed the top of her head. She slowly left the guild, fearing this might be the last time she might ever see her Gray-sama and wanted to savor it.

Gray knew she would be fine. Nothing could ever break those two apart. But he was wrong. Something did.

The news came as a shock to him. Seeing Gajeel scream into the guild that Juvia had been hurt and was now in the hospital. He told Gray that Juvia had sacrificed herself for the sake of her child. They were on their way back when someone had attacked her and said they wanted to destroy Fairy Tail. She might have killed them, but their last attack took a lot of damage.

Mizu blamed it on herself because she was the reason her mother got out of the fighting spirit, not being able to fight for many years and getting out of shape.

" Come on Juvia, please don't die on me. I need you. Mizu needs you."

" Gray-sama?"

" Yes. I'm here Juvia. Your Gray-sama is here."

" Juvia is so happy. Juvia is happy that her Gray-sama is the last thing she gets to see."

" No. Juvia, no. You can't do this. You can't die. I won't allow you to." He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips.

" Gray-sama. Juvia loves you. Please, never let Mizu get hurt and, never forget Juvia." Her hand went limp. They started to fall from his hands.

" No, Juvia. Please, don't do this to me."

That was the worst day that Gray had ever experienced. Having to watch the love of his life die right in front of him.

He had to raise his daughter on his own. Gray had never moved on from Juvia though. No other women would look the same in his eyes. Juvia was the only one for him.

" Daddy?" He felt something poke his face. He opened his eyes and saw two big blue eyes looking into his.

" Mizu? What are you doing still awake?"

" What are you talking about? It's noon. And you promised me that you would take me to see Nashi*, Kasai* and Yuki*."

" Oh that's right, let's go." He got dressed ( Surprisingly) and grabbed her hand to take her to the guild.

´_We'll meet again, someday.' _Gray thought to himself, smiling.

***Mizu= Water**

***Nashi= Natsu and Lucy's child.**

**Kasai= Fire Natsu and Lucy's second child**

***Yuki= Bravery Jellal and Erza's child**


End file.
